El Doctor y el Sanador
by Moores
Summary: Treinta y cinco años de vivir como un humano más. Años de amistad, años de vida, años de diversión, años de cariño, años de nostalgia. Treinta y cinco años después de haber sido dejado atrás en la tierra sin ninguna explicación, se reencuentra con aquel hombre. ¿Qué sera ahora que no puede ocultarse más?
1. Chapter 1

_Gracias por abrir esto, y espero que sea de tu agrado. La idea es algo descabellada, pero espero poder manejarla bien, y sobre todo que les guste a ustedes. Como se imaginaran, Sherlock no me pertenece, solo me encanta el trabajo que hacen los guionistas y sobre todo, la actuación de los personajes! Todo aquello es de la BBC, que comienzo a creer ya tiene un trocito de mi alma por las series que hace. _

_Doctor Who tampoco es de mi propiedad, y también admiro a sus guionistas y sus personajes. Es también de la BBC, y ya pronto estará de aniversario!_

_Yo no gano ni un centavo (a menos que deseen enviarme algo ;D) y solo contribuyo al fandom de ambas series con esta descabellada idea. _

_Sin más, y deseando que lo disfruten. Nos vemos abajo. _

* * *

01

Un sonido que hacía más de treinta y cinco años que no escuchaba le llego con brusquedad a los oídos. Casi ensordecedor, no porque realmente lo fuera (era un sonido seco, metálico, sordo), sino por lo que significaba para él. Por lo que significaba para muchísimas personas que pudieran oírlo y lo conocieran o estuvieran destinados a conocerlo.

La llave de aquel departamento se quedó a medio encajar, y ahora se sacudió golpeando suavemente el metal contra el metal. Las compras de la otra mano no cayeron bruscamente, solo porque se obligó a sostenerlas pues eran artefactos de cristal que su compañero necesitaba para sus experimentos (además de lo costoso que valía todo ese equipo).

Sus ojos azules dieron un vistazo veloz a todo el lugar, escudriñando cualquier cosa que pareciera fuera de lugar, cualquier cosa que fuera desacorde a la época o al lugar o raro o demasiado inusual… cualquier cosa. Y lo vio.

Una caseta policiaca parpadeaba, literalmente, volviéndose lentamente más y más visible, mas materia, delante de sus ojos. Estos se abrieron como platos, grandes y bruscos. La llave entonces se encajó rápidamente, y fue girada casi con violencia. Entro, subió los escalones dos a dos, casi corriendo, y se encontró con su compañero de cuarto poniéndose el abrigo.

Su comportamiento se alteró rápidamente. Las facciones preocupadas y los gestos nerviosos ante la inminente amenaza que representaba para él aquella caseta, se volvieron gestos sorprendidos y curiosos. La tensión de su cuerpo se relajó en todos lados, menos en la mano que sostenía aquellos artículos científicos con fuerza, como temiendo romperlos si los dejaba caer.

— ¿Has oído aquello, John?— Él, al sentirse nombrado, arqueo las cejas con suavidad, en un gesto de curiosidad y fingió poner atención a un sonido que realmente podía oír con claridad.

—No tengo idea de que es lo que dices, Sherlock. Te traje lo que necesitabas… ¿Pero a dónde vas?

El de cabello negro y rizado había terminado de ponerse el abrigo y tomaba rápidamente su bufanda y su teléfono móvil, comenzando a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. John Watson, con un gesto frustrado, bufo para sus adentros, y le siguió luego de dejar aquel equipo en el sillón. Lo último que quería era que Sherlock corriera hacia la caseta telefónica que debía de haber terminado de materializarse correctamente.

—No es la primera vez que escucho _ese _sonido, John— Sherlock alcanzo la puerta y la abrió rápidamente para salir y observar con la misma rapidez que John había usado antes de entrar. Y la vio. Una caseta telefónica color azul de los años cincuenta, quizás más quizás menos. Camino a grandes zancadas hasta ella, con John tras de él. —. Y hoy voy a descubrir de qué rayos se trata.

—Por favor, alucinas cosas, ¿acaso volviste a tomar aquellas porquerías?— Le gruño el hombre, intentando de algún modo no demasiado obvio que se detuviera. Pero conocía a Sherlock, y conocía su terquedad, y casi pudo ver lo que pasaría luego. Y eso paso.

Las puertas de aquella caseta telefónica se abrieron y una mujer bajo (una mujer diferente a la última que vio). Ella tenía el largo cabello rojo y vestía una blusa muy ajustada y una falda muy corta; medias y tenis. Al verlos, abrió los ojos verdes en un gesto de sorpresa, y cerro tras de sí rápidamente, como evitando que vieran lo que había dentro. "_Pobrecilla"_,pensó John, "_no sabe que Sherlock es un burro"_.

Antes de que el detective pudiese decir algo, cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, empujando a la mujer a un lado. Esta vez, salió un hombre castaño. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro y algo corto, una camisa con tirantes, un saco claro y una corbata de moño. Indudablemente, John Watson se puso blanco al verlo, pero se contuvo de demostrar algo. Ordeno a toda su sangre seguir su flujo natural, y se quedó parado tras Sherlock, quien miraba a la pareja con una ceja arqueada.

― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Pond, que no me cierres la puerta en la nariz?― Le dijo el hombre con una voz algo severa, pero sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en la pareja de hombres delante suyo. Los observo, de pies a cabeza, a ambos, y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa que no importaba que cara, siempre era la misma. —Oh, hola.

―Sherlock, vámonos, solo son una pareja en una caseta telefónica, ¿tú que crees que hacían? ¿Planear un asesinato?― John le apuro, evitando ver directamente al hombre. Pero era tarde, este ya le había puesto el ojo encima y había entrecerrado los de por sí ya pequeños ojos, fijándolos en él.

―Una caseta de los años cincuenta, John― Señalo Sherlock, y sonrió de lado, fijando su vista en la pareja delante suyo. ―, y ella quería esconder el interior de mi vista, pero sabes que soy rápido. Hay algo dentro de esa cosa y debe ser de lo más interesante, ya verás.

―John…― La voz del hombre del moño hizo que el aludido se estremeciera, y para sus adentros ya estaba irritado por la tontería de Sherlock de ir a averiguar aquello en específico. ―John, ¿nos conocemos?

―Lo dudo― Contesto de inmediato, sin pensárselo, y miro con seriedad a Sherlock. ―Si tú quieres perder tu tiempo haciendo esto, adelante. Yo iré con la señora Hudson a tomar el té.

Dicho esto, giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta la casa con un gesto enfurruñado. Té era lo último que quería. Quería alejarse de ese sujeto con cara de idiota. Entro a la casa y dio un fuerte portazo, la señora Hudson dio un brinco al oírlo en su cocina, pero supuso que serían problemas con Sherlock y mejor no salió.

John subió las escaleras de a tres, quitándose la chamarra y la boto por ahí, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá. Se apretó la cara con ambas manos y se dobló hasta que su cabeza quedo entre sus piernas. Jadeaba por lo alterado que estaba y sentía que _su corazón _iba a mil por hora. Sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas, y solo podía pensar en porqué de todos los lugares de Londres, había tenido que llegar a ese y justo ese día. _Al maldito le gusta hacerme sufrir_, pensó amargo.

Disfruto de lo que fueron quince minutos de hermoso silencio y tranquilidad (interrumpidos solamente por sus bruscas respiraciones y sus maldiciones ocasionales contra el hombre del moño) antes de que sintiera pasos rápidos y la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Sintió a aquellas personas entrar, y detenerse al verlo en aquella patética posición.

Él, al sentir que había basado un rato bajo aquella mirada, alzo la propia suavemente, fijándola en aquellas tres personas. La mujer con un gesto de sorpresa y cierta alarma, Sherlock con su mirada fría pero él sabía que estaba preocupado, y luego aquel hombre del moño. Lo miraba fijamente, con una mirada culposa, casi doliente.

― ¿Qué?― Sabía que estaba descubierto, así que no se molestó en sonar amable, ¿para qué? Aquel hombre del moño lo conocía tan bien como lo conocía él. ― ¿Jamás habían visto a un hombre intentar relajarse de algún modo?

― ¿Estas bien?― El del moño se puso suavemente de cuclillas delante suyo, buscando en su bolsillo un estetoscopio, John lo dejo hacer. ―Déjame ver cómo está tu corazón, luces como si…

―Para con tu teatro― Le bufó John. Se cruzó de piernas, mirándolo con frialdad, tanta frialdad como le era posible. Incluso pudo notar como esa simple acción parecía desconcertar a Sherlock, quien en realidad jamás sospecho nada porque _jamás _debió saber nada sobre _aquello. _―. Los dos están perfectamente bien, algo acelerados, sino me equivoco, 179 latidos, pero se normaliza pronto. _**Aléjate de mí**_.

La joven pelirroja abrió ampliamente los ojos. Sherlock se había rezagado a un espacio cercano de John, intentando a toda velocidad comprender. John casi se rio, el poderoso Sherlock Holmes no podía entender algo que estaba delante suyo.

El hombre del moño se levantó suavemente, asintiendo a las palabras de John y se froto las manos nerviosamente. Estaba oxidado para eso, por lo que no tenía ni idea de que decirle, o que hacer. Pero la joven se adelantó a hablar, haciendo que los tres hombres la vieran.

―Espera, ¿dos? Eso quiere decir… Ya sabes, Doctor, que él es uno… uno de ustedes― Señalo al hombre del moño, que con cierta seriedad asintió suavemente a sus palabras, volviendo a ver al rubio que tenía ahora una muy suave sonrisa en sus labios.

―Con eso me lo confirmas, tú no eres Sussan― Susurró, y luego volvió la vista al Doctor, que seguía callado. ― ¿Qué hiciste con Sussan? ¿La abandonaste también?— Doctor pareció sopesar su respuesta. Se estrujo suavemente las manos, y finalmente asintió muy despacio, haciendo que John bufara con fuerza. ¡Eso era el colmo!

―En el siglo XXII― Explico el hombre, mirando al otro con cierto cuidado. Sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser. ―, se enamoró de un joven de esa época, un humano, pero iba a abandonarlo por mí, porque yo era viejo y ella quería cuidar de mí. No lo permití y le cerré las puertas de Tardis antes de que pudiera abordar.

―Eres un ingrato― Le dijo con simpleza, fastidiado, pero sintió la mirada de Sherlock y suspiro suavemente. Se volvió a verlo, y sonrió con cierto desagrado señalando al Doctor con la mano. ―. Sherlock, este es el Doctor. Mi abuelo.

* * *

_Bueno, gracias por leer hasta acá. Si les gusto, si tienen sugerencias, si tiene algo que decirme, pueden hacerlo en el botón de **reviews** o enviarlo a la cuenta personal en un MP, como gusten, pero sin duda agredeceré sus comentarios. Lo tomo como paga a esto. Sin más, y esperando vernos pronto, les deseo una gran semana! **Moores se retira.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Espero que lo disfruten, y ya se sabe, Sherlock y Doctor Who no son míos, solo me gusta escribir de ellos._

* * *

02

_En algún punto alrededor de 1978._

_En algún lugar Hampshire, Inglaterra._

El joven de cabello rubio dirigía a las enfermeras de aquí para allá. Estas no eran más que un grupo de chicas que no habían sufrido quemaduras o heridas, y estaban bien dispuestas a ayudar a quienes gritaban adoloridos o agonizantes. Había demasiados heridos, y muy pocos doctores. Pero ese joven había caído como una bendición.

Venía acompañado de un anciano (al que también le atendían una quemadura en la mano derecha) y una jovencita menor que él. Nadie sabía quiénes eran, ni de donde habían salido, pero habían ayudado mucho a controlar el incendio que había arrasado con gran parte del pueblo, reduciéndolo a cenizas. Ahora, el anciano descansaba bojo los cuidados atentos de la muchachita y el joven se esforzaba por atender a todos los heridos.

Había sorprendido a todos con sus magníficos conocimientos médicos, la habilidad que tenía para tratar las heridas, fueran las que fueran, y por su extensa energía, pues no tenía un poco de agotamiento surcando su rostro. Incluso parecía alegre de ayudar, de ver como se recuperaban sus pacientes y como los gritos agónicos se iban cada vez reduciendo pues el alivio llegaba con aquel muchacho.

El anciano, miraba aquello sorprendido, con un suspiro escapando de sus viejos labios cada tanto. Era viejo, muy viejo, y entendía el brillo en los ojos del joven. Lo conocía porque él mismo había tenido aquel brillo en sus ojos en épocas de juventud. Cuando aún era joven.

Observaba a aquel muchacho, ir y correr, atender a personas y alentarles a seguir luchando. Su voz, sus movimientos, sus ojos. Oh, el joven cuanto amaba a los humanos, pensó en anciano con un suspiro cansado en sus labios, y su nieta le miro, con sus ojos curiosos, preocupados.

― ¿Estas bien abuelo?― Le miro preocupada la mano vendada, ¿la había vendado mal? ― ¿Quieres que llame a Épsilon? Seguramente él sabrá que hacer…

―Oh, no, mi querida niña. Ve a Tardis, ¿recuerdas cómo te mostré que debías posicionar los instrumentos para ponerla en marcha?― La joven asintió y se levantó para correr a Tardis, haciendo lo que su abuelo le insinuó que hiciera.

El anciano suspiró y se acercó al joven Épsilon que atendía las heridas de una niña pequeña, que poco a poco paraba de llorar escuchando las palabras amables que le daba aquel joven rubio.

Cuando la niña quedo lista, y solo debía esperar un poco para que los verdaderos doctores determinaran que estaba bien, el joven rubio se giró, descubriendo a su abuelo ahí, de pie, con su gesto de hombre mayor algo arisco. El joven le sonrió suavemente, y fue hasta él.

― ¿Necesitas algo, abuelo?― Le sonrió el joven, tomándole la mano para ver el trabajo que su hermana, Sussan, había realizado. ―Creo que te daré algunos antibióticos para evitar problemas, ¿está bien?

―En la Tardis tengo lo necesario― El anciano aparto su mano, odiaba sentirse inútil aunque era un anciano y no hacia gran cosa, salvo cuando usaba su cerebro. Observo un poco a su nieto, que le sonreía con esa cara nueva. Durante el incendio, salvando a la niña que justamente había atendido hacía unos minutos, el joven había muerto por aspirar demasiado humo y por quemaduras graves, pero, al ser él un Time Lord, había regenerado hasta esa nueva cara. Su segunda cara. ―. Sientes demasiado apreció por estas personas, por este planeta.

El joven le sonrió. Oh, a veces su abuelo era un viejo cascarrabias y demasiado devotó a su posición como científico Time Lord que no se inmiscuye en los asuntos de los planetas que visitaban. Pero él era otra cosa, era médico. Él salvaba vidas, fuera el planeta que fuera, fuera el tiempo que fuera. Siempre lo haría. Pero la tierra, oh, la hermosa Tierra era especial.

Sentía un devoto amor por la Tierra. Quizás porque su bisabuela era de la Tierra, volviéndolo a él una tercera parte humano, y sentía que la Tierra era también su hogar. O tal vez era que la gente de la Tierra se sentía siempre tan cálida y amorosa, aun a pesar de la guerra y la destrucción. Aun a pesar de aquellos que buscaban mal para los demás.

―Claro que si abuelo, si no tuviéramos a Tardis, al salir de Gallifrey sin duda alguna hubiera vendo directo a la Tierra. Incluso hay veces en que pienso que debería quedarme aquí, pero entonces, ¿qué sería de tu y de Sussan? El anciano hombre escucho las palabras de su nieto, y luego le dedico una muy suave sonrisa. Aquella que solo sus seres queridos podían ver, que solo sus nietos podían ver ahora que estaban de viaje. La mano anciana apretó el hombro del muchacho, que se veía muchísimo más joven debido a la regeneración, y le atrajo para abrazarlo.

―Siempre has logrado que me sienta orgulloso de ser tu abuelo, Épsilon― Se apartó del muchacho, y le dio una palmada en la espalda. ―. Sigue ayudando, iré por antibióticos a Tardis y después vendré a ver en que puedo ayudarte.

―Claro, abuelo― El muchacho fue y continuo atendiendo a los enfermos y heridos, con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

Le alegraba tanto lograr que su abuelo se sintiera orgulloso de él, que le dijera aquellas cosas. Durante toda su vida, se había esforzado en ser alguien de quien el gran y famosísimo Doctor pudiera estar orgulloso,

Tan sumido estaba en su alegría, en ayudar a esas personas, que no noto como el anciano suspiraba resignado y entraba a la nave con forma de caseta telefónica de los años 50. Fue directo hasta los controles, mientras su nieta le miraba con sorpresa, curiosa.

El anciano comenzó a revisar los parámetros, los indicadores, todo lo necesario para determinar si el viaje era seguro, y luego saco su pequeña libreta negra para introducir los códigos necesarios para el inicio del despeje, y fue ahí cuando su nieta le hablo con sorpresa y preocupación.

―Abuelo, ¿no esperaras a Épsilon?― El anciano no le contesto, alzo los ojos cansados para verla, y luego los dirigió hacia el muchacho de claro cabello que atendía a una joven rubia que lloraba adolorida. Luego, continuó con su tarea. ―Abuelo, no estarás pensando… ¡Oh, abuelo, no puedes! ¡No podemos dejarlo!

Las puertas se cerraron en respuesta. Sussan dio un gritito ahogado y corrió a las puertas, golpeándolas con fuerza, pero estas no iban a ceder nunca. Doctor continuó con su tarea de preparar todo los detalles finales, ignorando los gritos de la joven por que le abriera para que su hermano pudiera abordar.

Épsilon, cuyos ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el sonido de las puertas de Tardis cerrarse, se giró sobre sí mismo para ver aquella nave sellada. La gasa limpia y la pinza con la que había estado removiendo la piel quemada del costado de aquella joven, se deslizaron de sus manos hasta el suelo.

No podía su abuelo hacerle aquello, y aun así estaba haciéndolo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y las piernas le temblaron cuando corrió a las puertas de madera, intentando abrirlas, pero ya era tarde. Estaban selladas.

Podía oír a Sussan gritar, llorar, exigirle a su abuelo que abriera aquellas puertas. Pero el anciano le ignoraba. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Pensó el joven, comenzando a golpear con su cuerpo la puerta, aun cuando su cerebro le decía que no iba a abrirse, que él era ahora un abandonado en ese planeta.

― ¡Abuelo, por favor no!― Le grito, comenzando a llorar. No quería dejar solo al anciano hombre, no quería dejar sola a su pequeña Sussan… Oh, su pequeña Sussan! ― ¡Abuelo, por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Sussan, los controles, antes de que despejen!

Sussan, llorando, corrió hacía el control para abrir las puertas, pero su abuelo la sujeto de los brazos y la atrajo a él, abrazándola con fuerza para impedir que ella se moviera. Él tenía un rostro serio, severo; ella lloraba como la niña que era.

―Abuelo, no por favor, él tiene que venir con nosotros… ¡Es tu nieto!― Sussan lloraba, mirando al anciano, la puerta y el control una y otra vez, como si así el anciano abriera aquella puerta.

―Oh, querida, él ya no estará feliz con nosotros― Susurró el anciano, y la joven se estremeció ante aquel tono lúgubre en la voz del hombre. Aquella triste que ella jamás le había escuchado. ―. Él quiere estar con los humanos, Sussan, y nosotros no debemos impedirle aquella decisión, ¿o querrías tu que él fuera infeliz?

El joven dejo de forcejar entre sus brazos, y poco a poco, llorando, cayó al suelo. Sabía que su abuelo tenía razón, pero le dolía dejar a su hermano de esa forma, y simplemente miro como su abuelo trabajaba en los controles de la Tardis de nuevo, haciendo que el sonido de aquellos motores retumbara con fuerza.

Pero fuera de la nave, al oír aquel sonido, el joven sintió como su corazón era apretado con fuerza, y el aliento le falto. Golpeo más fuerte, más fiero, aquellas puertas de madera, intentando abrirlas. Las golpeo hasta que le dolió el hombro y hasta que a la caseta comenzó a desmaterializarse. Era curioso como antes le había parecido genial aquello y ahora le daba un terrible pánico y dolor.

― ¡Abuelo, Sussan!― Grito con fuerza, comenzando a hipar como un niño pequeño, y aquella nave desapareció, provocando que él cayera al dar otra arremetida antes de notar que ya no estaba. Golpeo el suelo con sus puños, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. ― ¡Vuelvan!... Por favor… regresen…

Los humanos que él había salvado lo miraban entristecidos, dolidos. Y él… Él era ahora un humano más…

* * *

_Hasta aquí hoy, gracias por leer y ya saben, la mejor paga que puedo recibir son sus comentarios, gracias!_


End file.
